1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a container holder of the type that is adapted for use with a bag, a back-pack, or a belt that can be adjusted at the user's waist, and that includes at least one pocket whose opening is directed upwardly, such pocket being adapted to house a canister.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Known container holders of the aforementioned type generally have a pocket, whose opening is directed upwardly, and which is attached to a belt, either in a detachable manner, or a fixed manner. Furthermore, the pocket of these container holders is oriented perpendicularly, or substantially diagonally with respect to the belt such that in the transportation position, the container tends to remain inside by virtue of its own weight. In addition, for reasons of ease and habit, the pocket is usually provided with a curved opening so as to facilitate access to the container which, since it is normally carried on the back to allow the user to move his chest, is grasped "blindly" with only one of his hands. Also, a collar or an elastic necking and/or a lacing is often used to complete the pocket so as to prevent any accidental expulsion of the container during its transportation and, at the same time, to allow it to be extracted as desired.
All these technical constructional details ensure that such container holders are deemed to be relatively satisfactory especially when the user is not time-constrained and when his/her movements are not limited, as is generally the case for non-competitive sporting activities. Conversely, as soon as one has to deal with competitive sports and/or sporting activities during which the container must constantly be carried on the back, as is the case with cross-country skiing, bicycling, all-terrain biking, running, etc., it becomes difficult to execute the hand manipulations required, on the one hand, to gain access to the container so that it can be grasped and extracted from the pocket and, on the other hand, to gain access to the pocket so as to replace the container. As a matter of fact, these manipulations are executed "blindly" during the sporting event without the user ever really stopping, thus making it almost impossible for such user to locate the exact position of the pocket opening at the initial attempt to seize or replace the container.